hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alucard/Gallery
Manga Alucard-artbook5.jpg Alucard rest.jpg Hellsing-318196.jpg The-captain-hellsing-manga-hellsing-8860531-600-716.jpg 8 - copia (2).jpg Head Regeneration.jpg Alucard666.jpg V.jpeg Three fight Captain.jpg Hellsing-manga-volume-1-cover.jpg HELLSING 2.jpg Hellsing-manga-volume-3-cover.jpg Hellsing-4.jpg Hellsing-Volume-5.jpg Hellsing-6.jpg Helsing 9.jpg Helsing 10.jpg Hellsing vol 1 Japanese cover.jpg Hellsing vol 2 Japanese cover.jpg Hellsing vol 3 Japanese cover.jpg Hellsing vol 4 Japanese cover.jpg Hellsing vol 5 Japanese cover.jpg Hellsing vol 6 Japanese cover.jpg Hellsing vol 9 Japanese cover.jpg Hellsing vol 10 Japanese cover.jpg Hellsing- The Dawn.jpg Hellsing impure souls anime manga.jpg Anime First Anime Alucard outfit.jpg 1221359810100.png Alucard profile 1.jpg Alucard2.jpg|Alucard's main appearence in the "Hellsing" anime series. 237172-45855-alucard.jpg|Alucard's desiccated corpse concept art from "Hellsing." Hs alucard001.png|Alucard wielding the Casull. Hellsing-alucard-72380.jpg Alucard.JPG Alucardpose.jpg Hellsing1.jpg Alucardserasbite.jpg|Alucard's creation of his new fledgling, Seras Victoria. Hs alucard002.png Alucard and Jackal.jpg Alucard3.jpg Alucard-grin.jpg Hs alucard096.png Hs alucard097.png Alucard Vlad order13.jpg Hellsing Ultimate 439519-alucard integra super.jpg Alucard opening doors.jpg Alucard's sadistic nature.jpg 15--alucardhat.jpg Alucard - 1st Mission 01.jpg Alucard - 1st Mission 03.jpg 1350901511 1.png Hellsinggif2.gif Alucard1 new.png Alucard ova1 by dekdap.jpg Alucardyoungintegra1.jpg|Integra's first encounter with the vampire Alucard, her new servant. Aluserasova2.jpg|Seras makes her decision to be a vampire. Alucard holds her hand as she dies. Alucard - 004.jpg Alucardanddcasull.png Alucard.jpg Alucardserasgun.jpg 32--anotheralucard.jpg 39--alucardgun.jpg Casull.png Alucard Anderson.png Pinnedalucard.png|Alucard's head, pinned to the wall by Anderson 3298567414 1 2 5Bt3i83p.gif 1350902372 1.png 69--girlycard-1-.jpg The Jackal.png Subbasmementalucard.png 1200px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.gif Alucard Jackal.png Vlcsnap-2011-08-31-20h52m40s23.jpg Baskerville.jpg|Baskerville about to eat Luke Valentine. HellsingAlucardDog.png Alucard's intangibility.jpg Alucard-sitting.jpg 92 alucardwindow.jpg Ep 273951 2.jpg Anderson vs Alucard.jpg Queenalucard.png Alucard and Queen of England.png|The Queen touches the face of Alucard. Alucard 12.png AlucardOVA.jpg Alucardhc1.jpg Hellsing Ultimate OVA 06 -Blu-ray 1080p--AAC jpn--Sub eng-fre-ger-rus- 20100406-21394889.jpg Alucard ova viii.jpg Paladin approaches Alucard.png Anshellsingultimateova0-1-.jpg Trailer 3-1.jpg Dracula.png Hakushaku.jpg Tumblr lpob5jw8t91qhux1no1 500.jpg|Alucard with Seras and Integra. S640x480vlad.jpg Anderson and Alucard.png 16071 4-1-.jpg Alucard 1.jpg Alucard mocks Anderson.png Alucard 3.png Alucard1.png Alucardplacid.png Anderson faces Alucard.png Alucard 2.jpg S640x480.jpg -alucard ova 8.jpg|Alucard as the monster who denounces God. Anderson 5.jpg Tumblr m33uw7lJGe1r508l2o2 500.jpg|Alucard being impaled by one of "Monster of God" Anderson's bayonet's. 01.jpg Instantánea 3 (10-12-2007 1-50).png|Alucard's tearing out Anderson's heart. Instantánea 4 (10-12-2007 1-50).png|Alucard holding his beloved rivals heart in the palm of his hand. 1408566 00 12 54.jpg Young-alucard.jpg Enter Girlycard.png 1498675932947.jpg Dark feast begins.png|Girlycard abosrbing the blood of the dead from the streets of London. Ultimate feast of blood.png Girlycard's Wrath.png|Girlycard taunts Walter Split in half.png|Girlycard's body gets split in two Half the man slash woman he slash she was.png|Girlycard's begins to regenerate Regeneration Continues.png Girlycard's Lecture.png|Girlycard's lecture Blood absorbtion.png OVA Flashback 4.png Tumblr_m9swbkmlwh1qewk8to4_1280-1-.png Shrine Alucard.png|Bloodstained Hellsing Pentagram shown as Alucard's Shrine at the end of OVA X. Tumblr m9swbkmlwh1qewk8to10 1280-1-.png Promotional Art Hellsing OVA 1 Cover.jpg Dvd01l.jpg Hellsing OVA 10 variant.jpg 233204432-hellsing-ultimate-wallpaper.jpg Production/Concept Art Height chart hellsing characters.png Videos Seras' New Bed Alucard and Seras get new guns Alucard checking out of hotel 헬싱 아카드의 엘리베이터 학살씬 (더빙) Hellsing Tv Show Alucard Vs. Alexander Anderson 1st Fight HD Hellsing - Integra meets Alucard.avi Hellsing Ultimate Luke Valentine vs Alucard BD 1080p ENG DUB - Ultimate Quality Alucard calls Integra Hellsing Ultimate BD 1080p Alucard doesn't get to fight ( ENG Ultimate Quality Hellsing - Most EPIC entrance EVER! Alucard x seras the best moment ever! (English dub) Hellsing Ultimate - Alucard Clashes With Alexander - Official Clip Hellsing Ultimate-Death of Anderson (Eng Dub) Hellsing Ultimate - Alucard VS Walter - Full Fight - English DUB Category:Galleries